


early bird

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Baekhyun helps Xiumin and Chen wake up in the morning. (set during their Japan trip on CBX Ladder)





	early bird

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #16](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): spitroasting
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** threesome (m/m/m), spitroasting

-

Minseok doesn’t really fuck his mouth - depends on Jongdae fucking Baekhyun’s ass hard and deep enough that Baekhyun’s mouth will jerk and gag on Minseok’s cock from the momentum.

It’s fine; he likes it here - used, however roughly, because it means Minseok’s hands are in Baekhyun’s hair, petting him, letting him suck on Minseok’s cock however he can manage. He doesn’t demand, nor does he pretend that Baekhyun’s gagging is actually getting him off. Instead, he sits at the head of the futon and leans back against the wall, watching through half-lidded eyes at Baekhyun on his hands and knees.

Behind Baekhyun, Jongdae is fucking his ass with his thick cock. It’s early enough in the morning that Jongdae doesn’t care to speak yet - but his dick is hard and fat, and it’s punching deep inside of Baekhyun’s ass, getting his prostate every thrust with a surprising amount of aim and coordination.

Jongdae might not be talking right now, but he _can_ fuck, and Baekhyun lets his dick get hard between his thighs as he’s used.

They had all woken up with morning wood, and it just felt natural - for Baekhyun to roll over from his futon to Minseok-hyung’s, when Minseok had propped himself up against the wall and fisted his dick lazily.

‘Let me,’ Baekhyun had said, like a _good_ boy. Across from them, Jongdae was still curled under his duvet, and Baekhyun knew he needed to take his chance to have Minseok’s attention all to himself.

He had been so good when he sucked Minseok’s dick. No distraction of Jongdae fucking his ass then. He’d hollowed out his cheeks and deepthroated Minseok’s length, used his fingers to play with Minseok’s balls, bobbed his head slow and easy just the way Minseok liked it. Minseok had hissed and gotten hard in-between Baekhyun’s lips, the head of his cock hitting the back of Baekhyun’s throat. Had Baekhyun moaning in encouragement, because he loved this - having Minseok’s attention, having Minseok’s pleasure, _proof_ that Minseok is happy with him.

Then, of course, Jongdae had woken up. Shuffled out from under his duvet cover on his knees and levered his dick out of his sleep pants. ‘Baekhyunnie.’

Minseok had tossed the lube. Jongdae’s fingers were short and thick and perfunctory. They all knew Baekhyun could take it - the burn that came with the pleasure, the knowledge that being used meant being taken like a slut, at their whims.

Now - here, Jongdae fucking into him, still noisy with all his moans and hitches of breath, a hand on Baekhyun’s hip, the other sliding up his back to grip his shoulder, get leverage. Has him slamming into Baekhyun’s hole harder, grind his fat dick until Baekhyun chokes over Minseok’s cock.

‘Fuck,’ groans Minseok, the fingers on Baekhyun’s head twitching as the head of his cock grinds into the back of Baekhyun’s throat.

Baekhyun is tearing up now, feeling his face flush and his dick twitch between his legs. He’s doing it - getting them off, making them feel good - but the lack of acknowledgement has him keening needily for something, something _more_.

Minseok hears him. His other hand is stroking along the back of Baekhyun’s neck now, such a soft touch against the biting pain of Jongdae’s nails in his shoulder, holding him in position so he can keep driving his cock deep inside.

It’s enough; it has to be. Baekhyun moans, and Jongdae works his hips until his balls are slapping against Baekhyun’s ass, his fat cock splitting his asshole wide open, and even his voice is coming back - rough and low in the morning, ‘should put hyung’s cock in you too.’

Even the suggestion has Baekhyun moaning desperately over Minseok’s dick, has Minseok knocking his head back against the wall from the stimulation.

Jongdae tries to clear his throat, but his voice is always so low, so wrecked, after he’s just woken up, and Baekhyun can feel how it reverberates down his spine to his gut, seeping hot with his orgasm. ‘Like that? Two cocks in your hole?’

Fuck, he _loves_ it. Baekhyun sobs, but its muffled by him sucking Minseok’s dick in his mouth still. Jongdae’s going to come before Minseok anyway, even though Baekhyun’s been trying to work Minseok’s cock for the better part of half an hour before Jongdae even got his dick inside of Baekhyun’s asshole.

Minseok has a pretty flush over his cheeks as his hips begin to flex, his fingers stroking over Baekhyun’s hair, his neck. It’s reassuring, it’s kind; it’s more than Baekhyun deserves - and he wants to repay his hyung back by sucking the orgasm out of his balls. Hollowing out his cheeks, Baekhyun tries to focus on sucking the cockhead where Minseok _really_ likes it, tensing his shoulders and locking his elbows so that Jongdae’s thrusts into his ass don’t knock him forward.

‘Wanna fuck you with hyung,’ moans Jongdae from behind, his hips losing rhythm as he sinks into the fantasy. ‘Wanna feel us fuck your hole sloppy and wide together.’

He can imagine it: the pain-pleasure burn of the stretch, the gape of his asshole, his used rim leaking twice the come afterwards. Even the way Jongdae would make keening noises in his ear when he felt his dick drag hard alongside Minseok’s, how Minseok would huff and grip Baekhyun still and steady with his strong arms. Oh, _please_ , he needs it, please -

Baekhyun comes first - untouched and undone, splattering his spunk over the futon as his hole starts to milk Jongdae’s dick inside of him.

‘Wanna see you gape,’ Jongdae pants out, his thrusts short and sharp and deep to savour that friction, his orgasm coming on. ‘Wanna see you _leak_.’ He arches over Baekhyun’s back, his bony hips hitching hard up against Baekhyun’s ass, and Baekhyun can _feel_ how Jongdae’s fat dick twitches and starts to come, starts to pump warm semen into his asshole.

In his mouth, Minseok’s dick twitches, but Minseok could go on _forever_ , unless Baekhyun begged for it. Baekhyun begs now, looking up from under his lashes at Minseok, moaning desperately around Minseok’s cock, needing to feel his come in his mouth too. Needing to know he’s been fully used, fully _good_.

‘Shit,’ Minseok says, and then he’s fucking Baekhyun’s throat, like he’s taken Jongdae’s momentum and put it in his own hips - trying to fuck Baekhyun’s mouth like it’s Baekhyun’s ass, balls slapping against Baekhyun’s chin, making Baekhyun drool until it slid down Minseok’s sac.

Half a minute later, Minseok stills - grinding his dick into the tightness of Baekhyun’s throat, cutting off his air, and Baekhyun closes his eyes to focus on how he can _feel_ Minseok’s dick start to shoot ropes of come into his mouth.

Baekhyun moans when Minseok’s half-hard cock slips out from between his lips. He pillows his head on Minseok’s thigh, swallowing the semen, until Jongdae pulls out of his ass too.

‘Fuck him again tonight,’ murmurs Minseok, carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. ‘Still loose tomorrow morning.’

‘Hyung,’ says Jongdae - voice still so low, but pleased, content. They’re having a conversation - one that Baekhyun knows is about him - but Baekhyun is content now too as he drowses, leaking and tasting come, knowing he’s pleased them, knowing he’ll do it all over again soon.

-

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's two years late to the cbx ot3 fic party? me. thanks for reading!!
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
